joyeux noel Sara
by Nanou62
Summary: un soir de noël, Sara pense à son passé et à sa vie présente, noël ne serait pas vraiment noël sans un sapin.


**Joyeux noël Sara**

_Résumé un soir de noël, Sara pense à son passé et à sa vie présente, noël ne serait pas vraiment noël sans un sapin._

_Merci à ma beta, Mathilde, et à mes amies que m'a fait découvrir csi._

_PS: cette fiction avait etait ecrite avant les fetes, juste pas eu le temps de vous la poster, mais je vous souhaite a toutes et tous bonne année^^  
_

Sara soupira en passant les grandes portes métalliques du parking.

Sa valise et ses sacs contenant diverses preuves de son enquête à la main, elle avançait dans le couloir doucement.

Elle posa son fardeau sur sa paillasse de travail et épongea son front. Décidément elle ne s'y ferait jamais à cette chaleur. Pour elle, noël était signe de neige, de froid, d'écharpe, de nez rouge qui sort doucement du cache nez, de bonnet, de gants, et non pas de … baissant la tête sur sa tenue…. De pantalon en toile et débardeur._  
_

Certaines personnes disaient détester le froid, mais quand vous vivez dans une ville où pour eux le froid se révélé être un 25°, elle pouvait leurs jurer que le froid qu'elle connaissait a San Diego lui manquer horriblement.

Elle se rappelait l'année passé, elle était emmitouflée dans sa petite couette, une petite tasse de chocolat chaud, rigolant, alors que Francis, son meilleur ami, essayait de mettre, sans succès, l'étoile en haut du sapin.

C'était une tradition, ils faisaient toujours le sapin à deux, enfin … toujours… maintenant cela paraissait assez dur à réaliser, chacun près d'un océan. Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas du même côté de l'Amérique!

Elle termina ses analyses, et en regardant l'heure elle s'étira. Grissom allait encore râler, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle aurait du être partie, mais elle ne pouvait si résoudre, rejoindre son appartement vide ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider à aller plus vite.

Elle entra dans le vestiaire, en passant elle vit que Grissom n'était plus là. Au moins, il ne pourrait lui passer de savon aujourd'hui, pensa t-elle, en enlevant déjà sa veste à manche courte de ces épaules.

Elle avança vers son casier et l'ouvrit sans délicatesse, son regard s'agrandit.

Dans le fond du placard un paquet y était déposé, elle était sure qu'il n'y était pas hier soir.

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains, tournant et retournant l'objet, mais aucune annotation n'y était.

Elle se dépêcha de se changer, pressée d'ouvrir son seul cadeau de noël. Elle entra en vitesse chez elle, regardant le précieux cadeau, qui lui hurlait de l'ouvrir maintenant, dans le rétroviseur, il reposait sur la banquette arrière.

Elle arriva chez elle, toujours son précieux trésor dans les bras, puis regardant autour d'elle, elle eut une nausée. Comment cet appartement pouvait être aussi terne, même pas une guirlande de noël, même pas un sapin.

Elle regarda son cadeau, puis le posa sur la table du salon, et décida qu'il était l'heure de sortir.

2 Heures plus tard, elle repassa la porte de son appartement, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de décoration de noël.

_-Posez-le dans le salon s'il vous plait,_ près de la fenêtre, dit-elle.

Le livreur lui installa son sapin, et Sara le paya pour sa course.

Elle s'activa afin de le décorer, ainsi que sa maison, faisant des allers-retours dans la cuisine pour remplir ces mug de chocolat chaud au fur et à mesure qu'elle les buvait.

Une fois fini, elle regarda son travail, fière d'elle et heureuse. Oui elle était heureuse, peut être la première fois depuis des mois. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait passé les portes de l'aéroport il y avait de cela 10 mois.

Elle déposa doucement le cadeau inconnu sous le sapin, elle se décida de l'ouvrir qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et se fut fatiguée mais l'esprit en paix qu'elle s'endormit pour une nuit sans cauchemars pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

A son réveil, elle alla de suite sous le sapin, comme un enfant au matin pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux sauf qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu ça, et cette année elle le voulait.

Ces mains déchirèrent avec précipitation le papier, et émue, ces doigts glissèrent sur la pochette d'un livre.

Elle ouvrit la première page, un petit mot était écrit déçu, d'une écriture penchée mais soignée, avant même de le lire, le sourire vint se glisser sur ces lèvres.

_Merci d'être entrée dans ma vie,_

_Je te laisse découvrir une partie de la mienne_

_Tendrement_

_Gil_


End file.
